


The Discipline of Love

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, CFNM, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, May/December Relationship, Painplay, Riding Crops, Whipping, age gap, enthusiastic submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: There had been no time for this. For the punishment he knew would come, the punishment he practically begged for every time he disobeyed her orders, the punishment he loved and longed for and reveled in. Now that the consequences and emotions had been dealt with. Now that the resistance was safe and they could both claim some time as their own, he knew what beautiful catharsis was coming. She would be looking forward to it as much as he was, he knew that too.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	The Discipline of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).

Poe Dameron had had many commanding officers in his time in both the Republic fleet and the Resistance, but none of them had come close to comparing to Leia Organa. His General. He could still remember the very first day he’d met her. Alone in that room with someone he’d spent a lifetime hearing stories of, someone he knew to be a war hero, and he did what he always did when he felt nervous or intimidated; he pushed. He’d smugly called her “princess” in response to some question or another and something had flashed in her eyes. Suddenly she filled the room, her presence growing beyond her petite frame and pressing in around him, cowing him without so much as a word. He’d been impressed by her in that moment and he’d immediately put himself on his best behavior for the rest of the meeting – he’d also never been more turned on by anyone in his entire life. 

It was that same energy that surrounded him now as he entered her private quarters at the back of the base and saw her sitting before him. The office that took up the majority of the room beyond the door was harshly lit. She rose to her feet from behind the desk as he entered.

“Lock the door please.” She told him as she moved around the front of the desk, bringing her closer to him.

After everything that happened during the evacuation to – and then from – Crait, there had been no time for them to be alone together. There had been no time for this. For the punishment he knew would come, the punishment he practically begged for every time he disobeyed her orders, the punishment he loved and longed for and reveled in. Sure, he’d been officially reprimanded and they’d had a long, serious talk about the gravity of his actions, but that was all very different from the Punishment. Now that the consequences and emotions had been dealt with. Now that the resistance was safe and they could both claim some time as their own, he knew what beautiful catharsis was coming. She would be looking forward to it as much as he was, he knew that too.

He waved his hand in front of the door’s locking mechanism and watched it blink it’s notification as Leia moved off to one side of the room, where the operations panel resided on the wall. Her request fulfilled, Poe let his attention slip back over to the large desk while she went about the task of dimming the lights to a softer, more appropriate level. The surface was empty but for two objects; magbinders and Leia’s favorite leather crop. He swallowed, almost audibly, in anticipation at the site.

“Are you ready?” She asked, voice soft with the question. He barely noticed that she’d crossed back over to stand next to him until he felt her breath puff against his neck as she spoke. 

His lips quirked, a cock-eyed grin warping his face as he turned to look at her, nodding his assent with enthusiasm, “always ready for your special orders General.” 

He saw the flash of a brief smile dance across her mouth before her demeanor changed, expression hardening into one familiar in these encounters – the one that always caused his heart to speed up and his breath to catch. She didn’t look away from him as she pointed to the binders. “Clothes off. Binders on. Arms in front.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Poe practically bounced out of his shoes as he moved to obey her first order of the evening.

Leia watched him intently, her eyes darkening with lust, as Poe made quick work of his clothes. She’d raised an eyebrow at him when he’d allowed his jacket, the first item he removed, to simply fall to the floor in a heap. He’d smiled sheepishly at her, picked it up and folded it. The rest of his clothes joined it, all neatly folded, on one of the chairs in the corner where he’d also tucked away his boots.

Once he was bared before her appreciative gaze, he moved to the desk and picked up the binders. It took a bit of maneuvering but he managed to secure them around his wrists without assistance. When he turned back to her, she took hold of the binders at the center and use them to guide him until he was bent over fully at the waist, chest pressed into the surface of the desk with is arms above his head. His hands gripped the opposite side of the desk as she picked up the crop from it’s place beside him and ran the leather tress teasingly over the taught skin of his bare backside. His flesh goose-pimpled at the sensation and he could see her smile in response. Her eyes met his.

“Do you deserve this Commander? Have you earned it?”

“Yes General,” he answered without hesitation.

“Is it what you want?” it was part of there ritual, a way to make sure they were both completely into what was about to happen and solidify their roles in it. No matter how many times they spun in this dance there was still that small thrill the came from the act of free submission.

“Yes ma’am,” Poe was almost breathless with yearning.

Leia nodded and pulled her hand back, lifting the leather from his skin for a moment before a flick of the wrist brought it back down with a snap. Poe allowed his eyes to slip shut and sucked in air between his teeth. It had been a relatively light lash, but the stiff leather on the tress had that lovely stinging bite nonetheless.

“I want you to count them for me,” Leia ordered, lifting the leather again.

“One.”

Clearly waiting for his compliance the leather snapped again. “Two.”

She focused on one small area for a dozen strokes before moving to focus on another small area for a while and moving on, occasionally moving back to an already worked bit of flesh. She was slow and deliberate, all the movement coming from her wrist, all the power coming from her eyes and all of her desire conveyed in the wicked smiled that curled the end of her mouth. 

All the while Poe counted out the numbers to her. At twenty-five his eyes began to water, it had apparently been so long that his tolerance had dropped, but he had no interest in asking her to stop. At thirty he was rock hard, the tip of his cock nudging the cool front of the desk with each stroke of the crop. By forty his moans were so frequent that they made the numbers unintelligible. He braced for the forty-first and instead felt the cooling touch of Leia’s hand as it moved softly over the cherried skin of his ass. His breath released in a groaning sigh as her hand moved to gentle away the sting, leaving only the dull, glorious ache behind. Her name slipped from his tongue when her lips followed the path of her hand before blazing a new trail up his spine as far as she could reach.

She sat the crop down beside him and reached forward to release his hands from the binders, which clattered to the floor, immediately forgotten. She moved away first, taking a few steps back from the desk to give Poe the room he needed to follow her example. Poe pushed himself up from the desk and turned his gaze to his General, awaiting her next command. 

“Would you like to undress me now, Poe?” Her voice was low and soft and her eyes still sparked with lust and desire.

“Y—yes ma’am.” Poe’s voice was a little shaky at first, his throat uncertain with excitement.

She gave him her own version of his cocky smirk and held her arms out from her sides. “Then I guess you’d better get to it hadn’t you?”

“Yes ma’am,” he certainly didn’t have to be told twice to get the woman he loved naked as quickly as possible. 

Removing her clothes as quickly as possible, however, wasn’t exactly what he did. Rushing through this part would ruin half the fun. The build of anticipation as each bit of skin was revealed was a thrill for both of them. Soon enough, or not soon enough as the case may be, Leia’s jumpsuit and belt and boots and undergarments joined Poe’s on a chair in the corner and he turned to take her in. She was glorious, from the curve of her breasts to the nest of lightly graying curls at the apex of her thighs to her bright eyes, she was glorious. Her skin seemed to be glowing in the low overhead lighting and he was certain – even if she’d likely argue with him if he gave voice to the thought – that he’d never seen anything more beautiful than she was at that moment.

She allowed him to ogle her for a few moments longer before raising her hand and beckoning him to her. Obeying the silent order he moved to stand in front of her and looked down into her eyes. She raised a hand to cup the side of his face, her thumb lightly caressing the skin there. 

“We’re done with the pain for tonight. I think it’s time for pleasure.” He gave her a look meant to convey that the pain was pleasure to him and she swatted his cheek, “you know what I mean Dameron.”

There was a pause in which the light in her eyes flashed from lust to mischief and she stepped back from him, “Unless you’d rather call it a night here?”

Poe’s response was swift, decisive and just a little bit insubordinate – as many of his decisions often were. He closed the gap she’d opened between them and scooped her up into his arms causing her to emit a somewhat undignified sound. He'd already begun to move toward the other door at the back of the office before she knew what was happening.

“Fear not princess, for your knight in absolutely no armor is here!” his voice so boisterous that she was certain anyone that might be passing by her door at that moment would hear him.

“Maybe I was too quick, maybe you could use a few more lashes,” she told him as he deposited her on the bed that occupied the room beyond the office, dropped to his knees between her thighs and buried his face in her center. Her head fell backward with the first swipe of his tongue, “mmmm, tomorrow.”

Her voice trailed off into soft moans and occasional praise as he went to work on delivering her the pleasure she’d ordered. Poe was definitely as good at giving pleasure as he was at receiving pain and it clearly aroused him just as much. Force knew they could certainly use a lot more pleasure in this universe right now. So they spent the rest of the evening giving and receiving as much pleasure as they could from each other, until they collapsed from exhaustion. Their kisses were light whispers on skin as they drifted to sleep in a tangle of limbs and affections. All the problems and worries would still be there, waiting, when they woke, but for now this encounter had taken the edge off. Besides, there was still that promise of more lashes tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't end up being as porny as I originally thought it would be, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
